


12th Precinct Police Department

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Korean Drama, Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Scenes, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Secret Relationship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Dongwook (28) -  Detective for the last seven years

Gong Jichul (30) - Detective for the last nine years and protective older brother of Minji

Gong Minji (22) - Younger sister of Jichul

Lee Soon Kyu (22) - Police Officer for two years

Mia (27) - Been Dongwook’s partner for close to two years

Lee Donghae (28) - Detective for the last five years

Jackson Wang (24) - Detective for the last three and a half years, been Donghae’s newest partner for three months.

Zhang Yixing (26) - Police Officer for close to four years


	2. Chapter 2

It was a usual day for the officers and detectives of the 12th precinct. Everyone was going about their normal routine, knowing that there is nothing out of the ordinary.

_Dongwook's pov_

_Wednesday morning._

I get settled at my desk; I'm not surprised that Mia was already here. "Morning Mia" she smiles as she sits, back at her desk. "Morning Dongwook" it falls quiet between us, and it stays that way for a while. Which is nothing new for us. Something that I never get used to is when some of my friends try and set me up on blind dates. What they don't know is that I'm not, into women. And I've managed to keep it secret who, I've been in a relationship with. It does help that we don't work together, but it's also a downside. Because we don't see each other often.

"You know, Dongwook you need a life besides work." Even though we've had this conversation before, I curiously ask "what do you have in mind." Mia smiles a little even without looking; I can tell "well since you ask I have a friend who needs a date this weekend." I think about it; I continue completing some paperwork. "Can't do this weekend I already, have plans" _with_ _Jichul._ I was surprised a little when my phone rang; I was relieved when it was my mother. "Hi mum" _"hi Dongwook I was wondering if you would be up to going on a blind date.”_ _  
_

I sighed quietly “mum you know, I'm not interested in blind dates." _"I just want you to be happy son"_ I couldn't help but smile, "I know mum, and I am happy." It was a few minutes later when Mia, was trying to get my attention. Once I was done, I then noticed our boss walking over. As he places a folder on the desk, "there is a special case I want both of you to work on." "At this point, it's simply a missing person case, but a few of the leads we've followed led us nowhere." "It's safe to say no one is sure she's alive," that's certainly something to worry about.

A few minutes later we talked about how to go about investigating. And where to start Mia began reading, the information on the missing woman. "She's been missing for the last six months," I looked over some of the statements from her friends and family. From the last time they had seen her, I could see why they didn't get anywhere. Judging by the look on Mia's face, she was feeling determined to find her. I had been so distracted I hadn't noticed what, Mia had been up to. "You take this half of places to look and people to talk to."

"And I'll take the rest it will be easier to, divide and conquer." Of course, I agreed. Soon enough Mia was off, definitely more determined and a little more prepared.

 

_Soon Kyu's pov._

Not a lot of people know what happened the first time, I went to a crime scene. How it seemed like a routine car accident, I was simply there to observe. I knew nothing about the victim, nothing about why this happened. Who was the cause, I felt for the families that lost someone, because of this. My heart ached and even more so when I noticed who one of the victims was. It just happened to be my brother; I couldn't believe it. And even though I've never been, to a scene or seen a dead body. I just knew it wasn't looking good; they were looking for his ID.

I said "his name is Lee Sung Kyu," it fell quiet my supervising officer. Asked "and how do you know him?" I took, a moment "he's my older brother." The whole atmosphere felt different now; I couldn’t help but break down a little. Since I know it’s my brother the whole thing, feels like it’s not real like it could be a dream. But the sirens and the people surrounding the crime scene, tell me otherwise. “Would you like someone to call your family to tell them,” part of me wanted that. But in the end, I said: “it’s ok I can do it.” I stepped away and leaned against the closest thing.

And slowly called my mum I was dreading this, but I wanted to be the one to tell. “Hello” “hi mum” “shouldn’t you be working,” I could tell she was smiling which made it worse. “I am it’s just I need to tell you something, and it will be hard to hear.” “What is it” I took a deep breath “it’s about Sung Kyu, he’s been in an accident.” Mum broke “please don’t tell me he’s gone,” I cried too it answered mum’s question. I can’t believe it’s been two weeks already; mum has barely said or done anything since. My other older brothers have been quiet too.

Dad has been working harder his way, of grieving. Me, well I’m simply doing my best to focus on work. And currently I’m filling in some paperwork, it helps in some way. It didn't help that someone had tripped and ended up landing on my desk. Ruining some of my paperwork I was annoyed, but I didn't feel up to making their day worse.


End file.
